Monster
by GilbertTheThird
Summary: Naruto had been called monster, not by he villagers, but by his mother whom, by some miracle had survived, if not with a whole new personality.
1. Foolish

_**"It's all your fault! We'd be happy, we'd be happy..." his mother broke down sobbing. "We'd be happy if you weren't born!Monster! Trash!" His beautiful Mother, with her face scrunched in pure agony and her once shining scarlet hair now dull. Her beautiful deep ocean blue eyes that shone with life now dull, tiredness laced into every tiny line of his mother's figure. So, he stood up silently and walked out, she was having another bad day, it would pass over soon.** How foolish **, it was never fixed. She continued to shout monster, it continued in a vicious cycle until she started to hit him, the slap still stung and the bruise was horrible. He glanced at the starry sky, and he had to wonder if his father had seen these stars from this view and had thought the same thing as him, how unfair. They were so beautiful, so free and uncaring of the lowly humans below them. He glanced at the town , peace was a lie.**_


	2. An echo

The world was painted in dull colors, everything felt like it had a hazy cloud, he couldn't bring himself to care for the abuse he's wheathered thus far. So he attended to the bruises littering his malnourished body and bandaged the words carved into his skin with a special amount of detachment.He didn't want to read the words, he knew they were degrading and they'd never leave his overactive mind alone, they'd be a mantra underlying his thoughts. So he sighed, a sigh you'd expect from someone much older. His frame always had aching exauhstion. He was tired, this couldn't be all there was. There was peace waiting, right? His mother found this the perfect time to kick his door open, bloodshot eyes, pasty skin, and dull greasy hair replaced the once dewy fair skin, clear and bright deep ocean blue eyes that screamed life, and scarlet hair that was oh so vibrant. Naruto often found himself comparing this echo to the vibrant image from photos of a past that's been clung to until his mother could only muster broken up thoughts of what she was mad about. Naruto thought it was laughable that he was too weak to even raise his arms in defense as his mother raised her bony arms and beat him in a drunken tantrum. Pitiful. This was how he would die, to a miserable drunk. She had a knife, it was dirty and he'd probably die from infection if not from the loss of blood from that thing. So he closed his aching eyes and let himself rest, he could sleep now. He could sleep forever in the cold embrace of the abyss and he'd never wake up to sharp pains in his side and new bruises. So he was smiling, he was going to sleep in peace, and wasn't that a thought for such a small child. Naruto Uzumaki died at age 10, and his echo of a mother had died right along with him. The Hokage cried as he sent them off together, the picture was all too dull to be a complete family. The villagers couldn't help but unite themselves to prevent this from happening again. The world was dull and everything had this hazy cloud, why was it described with such vibrant colors by others? The skies weren't blue they were always cloudy and family's didn't smile together always, they loathed eachother. Perhaps, this was the thought that made those above open their eyes to help fix a broken little boy that was supposed to live a life of glory and happiness with a path of agonizing loneliness, not die before he could enjoy anything. So, two worlds suddenly had different fates than what was planned. If you think about it, this is best. If you cover up the dark stain of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family it seems perfect. It's too bad Naruto has an unnatural affinity towards the impossible in all lives, and he was going to be forced to endure the burden of life once more.


	3. Vibrant Colors

Naruto opened his aching eyes once more to a blindingly white room. He was understandably confused and he would be upset if it weren't for the aching exauhstion returning, it was like a leech and never spared any energy. So he didn't look around, he laid down crossed his arms over his chest and waited to die. The beings from above coughed into their hands to draw attention to themselves, slightly disgruntled from being dismissed in the first place. Naruto glanced at them and waited for them to talk. So, Kami took the reigns and introduced herself, "I'm Kami," she waited for a reaction but found none, "We brought you here with a chance to see the vibrant colors of the world once more and have an amazing family." Naruto closed his eyes and waited for death once more after this. Kami sighed, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...please consider my offer." Kami then backed off and stood by the other being from above. Naruto opened his eyes after a long moment of silence, "If I decline, it'll happen anyways, right?" The beings nodded even though he can't see them. "Then I'll accept." He let another sigh bypass his dry lips and he waited. He opened his eyes when nothing happened only to see dazzling powder blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and vibrant lilac hair. The woman holding him smiled, "Anfkwi fjkaow djakao." Naruto then realized she spoke another language. He was fine with it, however, for she wasn't an echo of a past self she was still vibrant and alive. He would experience happiness for once. So he closed his eyes and curled up into the warmth of his new mother, or his assumed mother.


End file.
